You Are Safe Inside My Soul
by butterflyxblade
Summary: Ichigo's thoughts as he fights Ulquiorra in Heuco Mundo. While he fights, the possible death of a certain raven haired shinigami is the only thing on his mind. I couldn’t feel the reiastu anymore. It disappeared. It was gone…she was gone. IchiRuki


I skidded to a stop and turned around. I couldn't feel the reiastu anymore. It disappeared. It was gone…she was gone.

"Rukia?!"

"So, you noticed? I thought you were only a mere brute who swung his sword around but apparently you possess some skill after all."

I turned around in horror to see the Espada who attacked us in Karakura, his bone mask still high above his head, his hole still in the middle of his neck.

"Long time no see, Shinigami."

"You- You're…Ulquiorra!"

"You remember my name, although I do not remember telling it to you."

He walks down the tall steps towards me but still, only Rukia's going through my mind.

"So be it. Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

My heart stopped beating in my chest and sank to my feet. No, this can't be…this can't…

"What? What did you say?!" I ask in disbelief. Maybe I heard him wrong…maybe he's just lying like the bastard he is…maybe…

"To be exact, she and the Noveno Espada defeated each other. She was slashed to pieces and skewered upon a spear. She is no longer among the living."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your crap!!" I yell back. How would he know? He doesn't!! He's lying! "Rukia's reiastu just became minuscule just now. Without even fighting her, how would you know?!"

"One of the Noveno Espada's abilities…he could instantly send all of the information about an enemy he fought on to his comrades."

I can't take it. I simply walked away, trying to hold in my emotions. I turned and walked in the other direction, but he was still there.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Rukia." My voice is cold and true. She was more important than killing this guy, she was more important than the reason why I came. I'm going to save her.

"Even though I told you she has died?"

"I don't believe you."

"So stubborn, are you really going to leave without killing me?"

"I have no reason to fight you." It's true, I don't. I just have to save Rukia.

"What if I told you that I was the one to bring Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo in the first place?"

I take out my sword and attack him. He did it. He brought her here. He is really getting on my nerves. He blocks my sword with his hand and talks cockily about what he did. I just charge at him, become a Vaizard, and fight him. But, even though I am fighting for Inoue, even though, I am fighting for my life, only one picture is in my mind. Her pale face, her majestic white sword, her raven black hair. I have to save you. I'm fighting this for you, Rukia. I'm doing it for you.

* * *

I cannot trust my senses

I refuse to believe them

Because everything changes

too quickly.

_Rukia_

I am too stubborn

To give everyting up

For there is always a way.

_"Gotei Thirteen, Thirteenth Company, Kuchiki Rukia."_

We were happy

We were close

We beat the rain

And trusted each other.

_"Ichigo, how do I drink this?"_

"_Idiot, you don't know who to use a juice box?"_

We tried to do it

To change our destiny

It wasn't too late

But so much to early.

_"If you want to save them, you must become...a shinigami!"_

We helped each other

Through all times

_"Heh, only a person who cared would say a line like that."_

_"Well, maybe I do."_

We were down

But stood up again.

_"If you even think of following me, I will never forgive you."_

_"I've come to save you, Rukia."_

In truth, we tried

To lie the best we could

"_I would never do something to harm my friend, Kurosaki-kun."_

It was heaven

When you were there

_"Ichigo."_

You flooded every room

With warm light

_"Long time no see, Ichigo."_

You changed our loses

Into the opposite

_"I lost didn't I?"_

_"He got away but he took no casualties...you definitely won."_

You were a noble

_"I must not dirty the Kuchiki name."_

With your warm kindness

_"Let me handle this, Ichigo...you're to tense, you'll end up killing yourself."_

Your unruly pride

_"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"_

This isn't fair.

_I saved you before and I will save you again. I'm coming, Rukia._

Anything was allowed

While we moved with the world

In perfect bliss

_"Do you like...Ichigo?"_

_"Ichigo...is just a friend, a very good friend. My nakama."_

We thought it was endless

until the endlessness crashed down

_Kuchiki Rukia is dead. She is no longer among the living._

You flooded every room

With warm sunlight

_"Come on, Ichigo. We're gonna be late!"_

Turned our loses

Into our greatest gains

_"I'm not going to thank you, you know...baka."_

You were noble

_"It's not shinigami...it's Kuchiki Rukia."_

With your gentle smiles

_"When you feel like talking...when you want to tell me...I'll listen."_

Your stubborness

_"What do you mean, Renji?! I was chosen to come here because of my skill!!"_

This isn't fair

_I don't believe you, I'm going to save her._

Your confidence

_"If you are scared of losing, get stronger."_

Your words

_"If you want to protect those who love you, then do what you have to do to protect them."_

Your warmness

_"If the Hollow inside of you is so terrible, then get strong enough to crush it."_

Your skill

_"Even if no one in the world believes you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance."_

You fought to save everyone and everything

all of us

_"That's the kind of man you have always been in my heart, Ichigo!"_

But you never told me your

Idea of happiness

_"Ichigo!"_

I won't walk away

"_I came this far to save you." _

I will walk my path

_"It doesn't matter if you say you wanna face the death penalty…"_

In my sorrow

_"I'm gonna save you."_

In my world

_"Even if I have to drag you away!"_

I have you

Safe inside my soul

_"Rukia!!"_

I will carry you with me

Until the curtain falls.

_Rukia_

I will carry you with me

_Rukia_

Until the curtain falls.

…

* * *

I hold my breath as I see his hand enter my chest, piercing my skin. From my knees, I fall to the ground, Ulquiorra saying his threats above me. He walks away as I lay in a pool of my own moist, red blood.

I am sorry Rukia. I wanted to save you. I wanted us to live, but I was too weak. I am always too weak. If I don't die here, if I live...if I live and you don't, you will always be with me, for you are safe. Safe inside my soul. That's all I wanted, for you to be safe. But I failed again, I always fail.

One way or another…in life or in death…I will see you soon.

I'm sorry, Rukia.

* * *

**This is a sad one I thought of a while ago and I finally wrote it. I took the lyrics of a translated German song and changed them up a bit. This is one of the saddest things I've ever written but everyone thinks that Rukia was erased from Ichigo's mind whan Ulquiorra told him about Inoue but I don't think so. He was thinking about Rukia the whole time. Thinking, praying, and hoping she really wasn't dead. And she wasn't. When he sees her again, it will be the biggest IchiRuki moment of all. And I can't wait for it to happen.**

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
